


Undignified

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, Tickling, director Gabe, porn work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: He counts it as a victory when she actually starts laughing, cursing him under her breath.





	Undignified

Her chest hitches on a breathy gasp as he brushes the backs of his knuckles along the arch of a petite foot. Black lace cuts across the swell of her cleavage as she pushes her tits out, exaggerated, with her not-so-surprised whimpering. The negligee she wears ties between her breasts with a little bow and splits open wide down to the tops of her thighs, see-through black that does nothing to hide pale curves. It makes a show of dishevelment.

Dean could do without all the fanciness. The set’s a little gaudy for his taste today. Rowena, stretched out on a red velvet couch - sorry, it’s a chaise lounge - with gold painted claw feet, she writhes in her high-end lingerie, gold necklace sliding over the pronounced jut of her collarbone. She’s painted the nails on her toes and fingers a matching moss green, and Dean’s sure it’s not a coincidence that they match the shiny green above her eyes that tapers to pointed black liner.

It’s pretty, and perfectly wreckable, but in his opinion it comes on a touch too strong.

But hey, it’s not his say that matters.

Dean can still appreciate the stretch of her body laid out vulnerable, arms pulled above her head over the single couch-arm, wrists bound anchored to the feet of the couch. There’s a half back on her end, but Dean’s end of the couch is open, no arm or back, makes it easy to kneel on it and lash her legs over a short spreader bar. Knees a few hand-spans apart, dark red rope cinched loosely. When she’s tied on it’s only a one-hand move to hold her knees down to her chest as Rowena moans.

It puts her feet right in his face, and leaves one hand free.

Dean’s completely naked in all of this, no accessories to doll him up but he might actually say no if Gabe had tried. His dick is easy to please. He’s not going to be fucking her today, but he can see the pink of her pussy as her hips push up and even if the way she sounds is fake is makes him hard. If he angles his hips a little closer, he can rut against the smooth back of her thigh as he traces calloused fingers over the outside of her foot.

Plucking at a toe, one hand still braced on the bar holding her folded over, Dean leans down to lick the webbing between her toes as he drags a finger along her arch and swirls, tickles her so her breath starts hitching again and he keeps pushing it with the lightest touch to drive her crazy until he gets an honest-to-god hiccup out of her.

Shifting, pushing a knee against the back of her thigh - the far one - Dean holds her down with his weight so he can put both hands on her feet and tug them closer together, shifting the rope that ties her legs over the spreader-bar. The bright lights flush his skin, sweat beading and rolling down his back. He can completely envelope one of her small feet in his hands, fingers criss-crossed against the top as he digs his thumbs into the underside, scratches his nails against the tenderest parts and holds on while she squirms.

He counts it as a victory when she actually starts laughing, cursing him under her breath.

Dick twitching, Dean kneels up higher and pulls Rowena’s feet lower. She pouts and tugs at the rope around her wrists, back arching and hard buds of her nipples peeking out over the top of lace. Red curly hair fanning over the red velvet of the couch gets tangled and it looks more orange against the bright fabric. But god, does that color set off how pale her skin is.

The whole tickling fetish is maybe a little weird, but hey Dean’s done worse, and oddly enough it gets him cranked up to have her writhing underneath him like this, equal parts laughing and groaning with a little squealing in there. With all that he’s worked with her before, Dean’s never seen her so undignified. It must be hard to fake the laughing, or maybe Dean’s bad at faking the tickling.

When she’s flushed red and out of breath, Dean pulls her feet closer together and slides his erection between the space of her arches. She’s soft everywhere, toes curling as she tenses and tries to pull away. Dean grips onto her ankles and thrusts his hips forward, rutting between her feet.

“Stop! Cut!”

Immediately, Dean pauses and looks over towards the cameras.

“Hold on, just, your arm is kind of in the way there.”

Gabe, moving around behind the few cameras he has set up to catch different angles, frowns. The other techs scurry around, adjusting lighting and holding mics high and waiting for their cues.

“Sorry, this better?”

Dean pulls his arm up and tilts his torso towards the front, holds onto Rowena’s calf with his back hand, pulls away from her far enough to exaggerate what’s happening.

“Better, just, little this way.”

Gabe gestures and Dean knows what he wants. Leaning forward, he gets his hands under Rowena’s hips and hauls her so that she’s angled more frontward too, thighs pushed back against her stomach to show off her pussy. She tuts and shifts, tapping her feet against Dean’s bare chest.

“Handling me like a piece of meat, why, if I weren’t tied up right now-”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry sweetheart.”

“Ok, that’s good! Action!”

Dean pats Rowena’s leg, and goes back to tickling her feet to get her worked up again, get her into the scene before he fucks between the space of her feet. It’s kind of like intercrural, but it feels more removed. Dean above her, watching the way she bites her lip, rocks her hips and squeezes her feet tight, drags them over Dean’s dick with what little room she has.

Dean knows to wait until Gabe gives him the go ahead for the money shot. Pulls out and wraps a hand around both her ankles and holds them up high, comes messy against the backs of her legs dripping down to her pussy and one of the techs takes the mobile camera closer to zoom in on it.

After Rowena’s untied, Dean hands her purple silk robe over. She tosses her hair over a shoulder, fixing the belt closed.

“So, you need a hand finishing… anything?” Dean asks.

He’s worked with her before, and he likes to think some of the orgasms weren’t faked. Today’s shoot didn’t really have anything to do with any part of her anatomy but her feet. Which, unexpectedly hot, but a woman couldn’t actually get off from just that… right?

Rowena smiles, and turns her attention fully on him. She reaches up and pats Dean’s cheek. Sometimes, she comes across like a condescending mother. Honestly, it doesn’t really dampen Dean’s attraction to her. On a purely physical level, of course.

“Oh, sweet little Ken Doll. Do you really think I need anything from you?”


End file.
